


Questo è il primo giorno del resto della tua vita

by Duedicoppe



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, mi è semblato di vedele una merisù
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: È passato un anno esatto dal Giorno Gioiglorioso, e mister Coniglio Mc twisp è di nuovo di corsa... Ci sono cascata un'altra volta: eccovi una storia che è come una vetrata in frantumi. Se non altro, i pezzi sono caduti in terra nell'ordine giusto ;-)





	1. tic-tac.

tic-tac.

  
  
  
Corro.  
Corro, corro, corro.  
  
Corro, e non so nemmeno dove.  
  
Sono in _ritardo!_  
  
Un sopramondo, ha detto lei.  
  
Non  Il Sopramondo che conosco, no.  
Uno qualunque.  
Ha detto che sarà quello _giusto_.  
  
Non avevo nemmeno idea che ce ne fosse più di uno...  
  
Corro.  
  
Si aprirà un passaggio, ha detto.  
Quello _giusto_.  
  
Come la troverò?  
Come la troverò se non so nemmeno chi devo cercare?  
  
Una fanciulla di sopramondo.  
Certo, perché ce n'è soltanto una, è logico!  
  
Bevi.  
Apparirà speciale ai tuoi occhi.  
Così riconoscerai quella _giusta_.  
  
Corro.  
  
Come se in questo caso potesse esistere, quella giusta...  
in questo caso _non è possibile._  
Ma _deve esserlo._  
  
Sono _in ritardo!_  
  
Arrivo.  
Mi nascondo all'istante, come sempre.  
Sbricio – è una festa.  
Persone.  
Umani.  
Diversi da quelli delle altre volte – abiti diversi, voci diverse, odori diversi – ma umani, ovunque.

Figure umane, tutte, senza eccezione, tutte diverse e tutte uguali – umane.  
E una figura che umana non è.  
  
È lei.  
È lei, senza dubbio.  
_Deve_ essere lei.  
  
Mi nascondo agli altri.  
Attiro il suo sguardo.  
Oramai sono diventato un esperto – mostrati, nasconditi, falla incuriosire, falla avvicinare, falla allontanare dagli altri.  
Fatti inseguire...  
non stavolta, no.  
Prendila per mano, tira, strattonala.  
Continua a ripetere: "Vieni, presto, vieni! Stanno aspettando solo te, e siamo _in ritardo_!"  
Corri, tirandotela dietro.  
  
Siamo in ritardo...  
  
svolta l'angolo _giusto_.  
  
Passa dall'altra parte – a casa.  
  
Siamo in ritardo, in ritardo, _in ritardo!_  
  
Correte nel viale, correte sullo scalone, correte nel giardino.  
Piombate in mezzo alla danza, tra le coppie vestite a festa.  
  
"La sposa! È arrivata la sposa, finalmente! La sposa che mancava!"  
  
Ti accasci sul prato, ansimante.  
Lasci la mano di quella che, ai tuoi occhi, è ancora una figura di fiamma.  
  
  
  
_Siamo in tempo._

 


	2. Pratikpolitik

Esigo.  
  
Una.  
  
Spiegazione.  
  
  
  
_Ti è dovuta, sebbene non sia semplice.  
Il luogo in cui ti trovi..._  
  
  
Salta questa parte.  
Salta il dove siamo, il come si chiama questo posto, il come ci sono arrivata, il cosa è successo in passato, il chi è tutta questa gente intorno, il chi sei  tu.  
  
Spiegami gli ultimi centoquindici secondi.  
  
  
_È una festa di nozze.  
Mi sto sposando.  
Quando si sposa la regina, devono farlo anche le dame ed i notabili di corte.  
__Tutti_ _i notabili di corte. Anche quelli in disgrazia.  
Altrimenti..._  
  
Altrimenti?  
  
_Per ogni coppia che si sposa questa sera, il regno crescerà._

_Per ogni persona che dovrebbe sposarsi, e non si sposa, cresceranno le Lande Desolate._  
  
Quindi ci sono...  
Tu. Con l'alfiere bianco, suppongo? Che adesso passa di rango.

 

Re-alfiere-alfiere-cavaliere-cavaliere-re-re-re-re-cavaliere-cavaliere-cavaliere-cavaliere-fante-fante-fante.  
  
Una più sedici fa diciassette coppie contro uno scapolo. Non ti sembra di aver preteso un po' troppo?  
  
_Vorrei che fosse così semplice.  
  
Per ogni coppia che si è sposata oggi...  
  
_ che è stata sposata oggi...  
_  
che è stata sposata oggi...  
domani ci sarà un prato, o un ruscello, o un laghetto, o un giardino.  
  
Se qualcuno non si sposa...  
  
ai tempi del nonno di mio nonno accadde.   
Confinavamo con altri regni a quell'epoca; nel corso della notte ne fummo separati. Uno di essi costeggiava il mare, l'altro era circondato dal deserto da tre lati – vi vive una maga potente, siamo in grado di tenerci in contatto grazie al suo Libro – ora i deserti sono quattro, e l'unico modo per raggiungerlo è con mezzi magici. Un paio di scarpe, ma sono andate perdute. Un tappeto..._  
  
Stai parlando di Oz.  
  
Stai parlando di Evland.  
  
Stai parlando del Grande Deserto Terribile.  
  
_Puoi comprendere, dunque.  
Un'altra ferita come quella avrebbe spaccato Underland in due._  
  
D'accordo.  
Perché  io?  
  
_Ho dato a McTwisp qualcosa che lo avrebbe aiutato a distinguerti._  
_Ho consultato l'Oraculum – non mi piace farlo, mi sembra sempre di imbrogliare, ma non avevo scelta – e vedi? C'è lui. E una figura indistinta. E una scritta, che dice soltanto "una fanciulla di sopramondo".  
  
Non ne conoscevamo che una. Se non fossimo riusciti a trovarti in tempo, sarebbe stata lei. Ma ad onor del vero..._  
  
ad onor del vero, non sarebbe stata entusiasta dell'idea.  
  
_No, non lo sarebbe stata._  
  
D'accordo.  
Voi due.  
Più sedici pupetti di marzapane, abbinati alle loro bamboline di zucchero.  
Più  lui.  
  
  
  
Devo ammettere che poteva andarmi peggio.


	3. Duello

_È così che funziona, allora?_  
  
  
La figura si staglia in cima alle scale.  
Piccola di statura, ma da quella posizione può dominarvi tutti, anche se non è realmente lì.  
  
_La prima volta la paladina ti salva, e la volta dopo sei tu a salvare lei?_  
Anche se l'unico modo è trascinare un'estranea in qualcosa che non può comprendere?  
  
Guardami, stolta!  
Hai una vaga idea di cosa ti hanno appioppato?  
Di quello che ti hanno spinta ad accollarti?  
  
Credi che l'aspetto non rispecchi l'anima, che sia soltanto il suo volto ad essere rovinato?  
  
  
Un gradino, due, tre.  
Le due figure si fronteggiano, ora. E tutto il resto, per un istante – abiti colorati, uniformi, abiti bianchi, capelli bianchi, corona – viene respinto sullo sfondo.  
Resta soltanto quello che per voi conta davvero: tre figure.  
Una scura, impossibilmente alta, in disparte.   
Due sui gradini.  
  
  
  
E prima che l'incantesimo svanisca, solo cinque parole, sussurrate:  
  
  
  
Iracebeth.  
  
Stai.  
Lontana.  
Da.  
Lui.


	4. Non è stata mia, l'idea

_Parole che iniziano con la I:  
Intrusa.  
  
_ Dalla finestra non si vede che il giardino del castello, immerso nel tramonto. _  
  
Parole che iniziano con la I:  
Infuriato.  
  
_ La porta viene sbarrata. _  
  
Parole che iniziano con la I:  
Incapace, Imbranata, Inesperta._  
  
I guanti vengono sfilati. Gli stivali tolti.   
  
P _arole che iniziano con la I:  
Ingannatore, Insinuante, Immorale._  
  
L'uniforme malconcia esce di scena.  
L'abito di seta si riduce in stracci per la polvere.  
  
P _arole che iniziano con la I:  
Innocente, Impaziente, Insaziabile._  
  
L'alba tarda ad arrivare. Il Tempo ha deciso di passare altrove la notte.  
  
_Parole che iniziano con la I:_  
Innamorati.


	5. Acqua e fuoco.

**Parole interrotte dai baci.  
  
Baci interrotti dai gemiti.**

  
  
  
_Ti chiamerò per nome... più tardi._  
  
  
Ti chiamerò per nome... quando saprò qual'è.  
  
  
_Ho molti nomi...scegline uno che ti piaccia. Scegline uno per Underland.  
  
Mmmm..._  
  
  
Cosa?  
  
  
_Hai un buon odore... un buon sapore._  
  
  
Di cosa?  
  
  
_Di... di temporale. Hai l'odore dell'aria quando cominciano i lampi. Il sapore della prima pioggia sulla polvere estiva. Sei il fortunale, la tempesta, l'uragano._  
  
  
Tu...  
Tu hai il profumo di un camino acceso in inverno, in cui bruciano pigne. Il sapore di un falò che arde sulla spiaggia. Sei una candela, sei catrame bollente. Sei l'incendio, la fiamma, la brace, il tizzone ardente.  
  
  
_Ilosovic..._  
  
  
Ember... il tuo nome è Ember.  
  
  


**Lastre di pietra creano un sentiero per Oz.**


	6. Buon non compleanno!

È uno dei tuoi pezzi preferiti; lo hai preso dalla tua cucina apposta per lui.   
Nemmeno Mirana si spiega come mai per te sia così facile; Alice era attesa da sempre, e tuttavia hanno dovuto andare a chiamarla, anche la seconda volta. Per te basta fare un passo, allungare una mano, e puoi andare da una parte all'altra, o prendere quello che vuoi.  
Tu pensi che questa sia la prova definitiva, come se ce ne fosse ancora bisogno, del fatto che in realtà sei sempre appartenuta ad Underland.  
Non Wonderland, non per te. Non c'è mai stata meraviglia nei tuoi occhi, fin dal primo istante. Perplessità, irritazione, rabbia, comprensione, gioia, amore... ma meraviglia mai, mai stupore.  
Il mondo in cui sei nata non era matto abbastanza, per te che hai sempre creduto all'impossibile.  
  
Cammini su quello splendido prato, senza quasi lasciare impronte sull'erba.  
Lieve come una farfalla ti avvicini al mulino a vento, alla tavola sempre imbandita, al profumo dei dolci e dello zucchero.  
_"chiudi gli occhi, Cappellaio"_ , sussurri arrivandogli alle spalle.  
Ti accontenta, mentre gli posi davanti il suo regalo, che hai impacchettato con così tanta cura.  
Gli giri intorno, lo baci sulla guancia impossibilmente bianca, mentre le sue mani delicate aprono l'involto, accarezzano il minuscolo tesoro che gli hai portato.  
Una lattiera.  
Piccola quasi quanto una tazza, azzurra come il cielo, completamente ricoperta da un decoro di candide margherite in rilievo.  
Ti guarda timidamente, quasi dubbioso, nonostante l'evidenza, che un simile dono sia per lui.  
_"Prima o poi finirà in pezzi"_ , ti avverte.  
_"Lo so"_ , gli rispondi sorridendo.  
  
Vestita di rosso e di nero, ti allontani dall'ora del tè.  
  
A me, con la stessa tranquillità, hai regalato il tuo cuore.


	7. Chiedi all'inferno.

Urla.  
Braccia mulinanti.  
Mani che si torcono.  
Un camminare in tondo, e avanti e indietro,   
che non pensavi avresti mai visto in qualcun altro.  
Lacrime di rabbia,   
lacrime di disperazione,   
lacrime di shock.

  
  
  
_Quanto tempo sono stata via?  
  
Quanto?  
  
I_ _l tempo di sistemare le cose per la mia assenza! Il tempo di avvertire che sarei mancata!  
  
Mi avevi detto che non sarebbe cambiato niente! Quanto tempo è passato? __Quanto è stato?_ _  
_  
Una settimana... solo una settimana.  
  
_Una settimana!  
  
Io sto via per una maledetta misera settimana e succede __questo_ _?  
Come è stato possibile? Come ha fatto? Dov'è?_  
  
Ascolta...  
  
_Ascoltare? Ascoltare? Ho camminato sul filo con un piede solo e tu hai lasciato che mi facesse una cosa simile!_ _Dov'è?_  
  
Io...  
  
_Dov'è? Scoprilo!_ _  
__Chiedi a qualcuno, se non ci riesci da sola!_ _  
__Chiedi al Libro di Glinda,_ _chiedi a Ozma,_ _chiedi all'inferno se devi,_ _ma_ _dimmi dov'è!_ _  
_  
È a metà strada, Ember.   
Mi dispiace.  
  
_A metà strada_ _da dove_ _?_  
  
A metà strada da  ovunque.

 

 

 

Immobilità.  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Hai già sentito quel silenzio, il giorno in cui perdesti la corona.  
Hai già visto quello...  
  
No.  
  
No, non hai mai visto quello sguardo.  
  
  
Se uno sguardo potesse essere freddo, ti muteresti in ghiaccio.  
Se uno sguardo potesse essere rovente, ti ridurresti in cenere.  
Se uno sguardo potesse avere un suono, Marmorea starebbe crollando.

  
  
  
_Prima_ _, sistemiamo questa faccenda.  
__Poi_ _, mi sa che questa volta la ammazzo, tua sorella._


	8. Invocazione.

Tu...  


Io scelgo.  
Io scelgo di farlo.  
  
Se c'è un prezzo da pagare, io scelgo di pagarlo.  
Se il prezzo è la mia morte, io scelgo di morire.  
Dove questo mi porterà, io scelgo di andare.  
  
Io scelgo.  
Io scelgo di farlo.  
  
  
  


tu ingannatore, traditore, bugiardo;  
tu insinuante, infingardo assassino.  
Tu crudele, malvagio, spietato.  
Tu seduttore, lussurioso, lascivo.

Per un uomo al lavoro  
con il caldo implacabile di luglio  
ti do il rosso sbadiglio  
di un papavero senza utilità.  
Per due conti sbagliati  
ecco un conto che torna  
per il nero che annulla  
ecco il blu che scontorna.

Per il metallo e per il legno;  
per l'aria, il fuoco, l'acqua, la terra.  
Per la fiamma, le braci, la cenere.  
Per la pioggia, la tempesta, l'uragano.  
Per l'amarezza, la rabbia, il dolore.  
Per il pianto e per le cicatrici.

Per un uomo di cuore  
ti darò un cuore senza uomo  
se ne senti il bisogno  
lo darai a chi non ce l'ha.  
Per due anime perse  
solamente un'anima buona  
per un uomo spietato  
niente che lo perdona.

Per i cuori, i fiori, i quadri, le picche;  
Per le foglie, le ghiande, le campane.  
Per la coppa, la spada, la moneta e la bacchetta.

Tutto quello che vedi  
tutto quello che c'è  
non ti serve un nemico  
se un amico sono per te  
già possiedo ogni cosa  
ma ne voglio avere di più  
già possiedo ogni cosa  
però voglio quello che hai tu  
...tutto quello che hai tu.

Per i sorrisi feriti, per i singhiozzi defunti,  
per le risa perdute, per le lacrime versate invano.  
Per il sangue che insieme abbiamo sparso,  
per le anime che abbiamo bruciato,  
per le catene che ci legano.

Per il volo malato  
di avvoltoi che girano intorno  
posso darti il ritorno  
da ogni viaggio che non ce l'ha.  
Per due uomini sani  
posso darti un uomo ferito  
anche se nel frattempo  
sarà morto oppure guarito.

Per un occhio che piange,   
per un cuore che batte,  
per un'anima che grida,  


Tutto quello che vedi  
tutto quello che c'è  
non ti serve un amico  
se un nemico sono per te  
già possiedo ogni cosa  
ma ne voglio avere di più  
già possiedo ogni cosa  
però voglio quello che hai tu  
...solo quello che hai tu.

 

ritorna da me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il brano in alto, "io scelgo" è tratto da Terry Pratchett (parole che iniziano con la I: incommensurabile). Per la precisione da Wintersmith, il terzo dei romanzi di Tiffany. E chi crede che non sia roba per adulti, non ha ben chiaro che cosa significa crescere.
> 
> La canzone sulla destra è La leggenda del collezionista, parole di Giorgio Faletti, musica di Angelo Branduardi. (potete sentirla qui: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mG3uzZtFcmU&feature=related).  
> L'ho sempre ascoltata come se fosse un tango fra il paradiso e l'inferno e no, non lo so quale dei due sia l'uno e quale l'altro.
> 
> Il pezzo in mezzo è solo mio, però.


	9. Il primo giorno, di nuovo.

La voce taglia il multiverso in due.  
  
Il tessuto tra i mondi si lacera.  
  
La tormenta si placa.  
  
Il nulla diventa qualcosa.  
  
  
  
Un corpo sfinito cade tra le tue braccia.   
  
  
  
Iracebeth urla, urla mentre il potere che ha usato le si ritorce contro, la consuma, la fa rimpicciolire, finché per terra non rimane che una neonata piangente.  
  
Mirana batte le mani.  
  
Alice, per la gioia, bacia il Cappellaio davanti a tutti.  
Il Cappellaio arrossisce.  
  
Il Gatto volteggia sopra il balletto improvvisato dei gemelli.  
  
Il Leprotto lancia intorno tutto quello che può.  
  
  
Voi non vi accorgete di niente.  
  
  
Di niente, se non vostri occhi che si guardano.  
Di niente, se non delle vostre bocche assetate.  
Di niente, se non dei vostri corpi che si stringono.  
  
  


**Crescono alberi lungo la strada per Oz.**


End file.
